choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome)
Main Character in A Courtesan of Rome is the main protagonist of A Courtesan of Rome book. Although her default name is "Arin", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. In all versions, she has a tattoo on the right side, directly under her collarbone. Personality Main Character cares greatly about her family and wants revenge on the Roman Republic for conquering Gaul and selling her family as slaves. At the beginning of the first chapter, she tells herself to "smile... be charming... and never let them know you want them all dead". She is a very charming and cunning woman who use her own wiles to manipulate those in power to pursue her goals. Depending on the player's choices, Main Character may be gentle or cruel, pleasant or rude, brave or cowardly. Choices may affect not only dialogues, but also +Reputation, +Wiles and +Love Interests. Sometimes there are more than one profitable choice and the player must choose between gaining one bonus and not gaining the other. In the first chapter, there's a three-forked path before Main Character: "Designated Survivor" - her aim is to survive, "Devoted Daughter" - to reunite her family, and "An Eye for an Eye" - to get her revenge. This choice is said to affect her final fate. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 5: Red-Handed * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum * Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 12: Raising The Stakes * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Victus Victus is Main Character's father. Depending on our choices we get different dialogues, but in any case Victus is loving and caring father. He taught Main Character how to track and hunt animals. Later, after Romans' invasion, he gave her a bronze knife and taught her how to fight. In Chapter 18, she can chose whether or not to have Victus taken away with Flavius. If she chooses to free Syphax, Victus will be understanding and tells them to rebuild the tribe. Delphinia Delphinia is Main Character's mother. She taught her the basic knowledge about Tsirona. During the marking ceremony, Delphinia helps her daughter to ease the pain. In the diamond choices, Main Character is able to contact with her via the latter one's visions. Regardless of our choices, Delphinia is loving and caring mother. In Chapter 18, Delphinia has a vision of Caesar bloodied and her daughter triumphant. Cingerix Cingerix is Main Character's brother. Since childhood, they used to mock each other in a friendly way. Cingerix cares about his sister, though his stubbornness and recklessness puts both of them in trouble. After finding out that he is loyal to Caesar, your character has a choice to cut all ties or ask him to join you. If you choose to cut all ties with him, you sadly tell your mother what happened. Marc Antony Marc is one of Main Character's love interests. Unlike the other suitors, he's bold, demanding, sly and cunning, so romancing him requires more effort than the others. Antony is captivated by Main Character's beauty and wits, though he never lowers his guard while dealing with her. Senator Cassius Longinus Cassius is one of Main Character's love interests. He is her first patron, and her debut takes place in his villa. He's gentle and protective towards her. It's revealed very soon that he is in love with her from the very first sight, and wants to be more than patron for her. It's hinted that Cassius is jealous for Marc Antony, but he understands the necessity of Main Character's contacts with the latter one. Sabina Sabina is one of Main Character's love interests. They both meet during the latter one's debut. Initially Sabina mistakes her as a fellow noble Roman wife. At first, she's frightened and insecure, but eventually starts to trust Main Character. Mistreated by men, she feels safe only with another young woman. Depending on our choices, Sabina may become Main Character's lover or stay friends. Syphax Syphax is one of Main Character's love interests. He loves her dearly, probably since the very day they met, and stays faithful regardless of Main Character's choices. Syphax is selfless and protective towards her. He understands the specifics of courtesan's job, and never shows any sign of jealousy. He's devoted to Main Character to this extent that he decides to take her blame on himself, even if he would pay for this with his life. In Chapter 18, she can chose whether or not to have Syphax taken away with Flavius. If she succeeds with the help of her reputation, they can go swimming together in a premium scene of the same chapter. Lena Lena is the villica of one of Rome's finest scholae. She bought Main Character to free her, as she used to do with all of her apprentices. Under her care Main Character learnt to sing, play cithara and entertain men. Lena is caring, understanding and responsible for Main Character and other girls, and settles disputes between them justly. Xanthe Xanthe is former top courtesan at Lena's scholae. She is very jealous and spiteful towards Main Character, and often plots intrigues against her. Julius Caesar Julius Caesar is a high ranking and prominent figure in Ancient Rome. In Chapter 18, you are able to romance Julius Caesar, confirming he is a potential love interest of some kind for Arin. Cleopatra Cleopatra is a high ranking and prominent figure in Ancient Rome. She is the wife of Caesar and is as equally as powerful. In her first chapter (Chapter 18), you are able to romance Cleopatra, confirming she is a potential love interest of some kind for Arin. Character Customization Face & Hair ACoR Face.jpg|Face ACoR Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices ACoR Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits ACoR Alternate MC in Caped in Violet Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in one of the initial outfits MC_Catauni_Outfit.png|Catauni Outfit ACoR Alternate MC in Catauni Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in Catauni Outfit ACoR_'Veil_in_Ivory'_Outfit.png|'Veil in Ivory' Outfit AlternateACoRMCinVeilinIvoryOutfit.jpg|Alternate MC in the 'Veil in Ivory' Outfit ACoR Lingerie.png|Lingerie ACoR Alternate MC in Lingerie.jpg|Alternate MC in Lingerie A_Living_Muse_Outfit.png|'A Living Muse' Outfit ACoR Alternate MC in A Living Muse Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Living Muse' Outfit ACoR 'When in Rome' Dress.png|'When in Rome...' Outfit ACoR Alternate MC in When in Rome... Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'When in Rome...' Outfit ACoR Roman Armor.png|Roman Armor Disguise AlternateMCinRomanUniformDisguise.png|Alternate MC in Roman Armor Disguise ACoR_'Dress_the_Part'_Outfit.jpg|'Dress the Part' Outfit ACoR Alternate MC in Dress the Part Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Dress the Part' Outfit ACoRThumpsUpOutfit.jpg|'Thumbs Up' Outfit ACoR A Women of the People.jpg|'A Woman of the People' Outfit ACoR Alternate MC in A Women of the People Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Women of the People' Outfit ACoR Up in Flames.jpg|'Up in Flames' Outfit ACoR All Aflutter.jpg|'All Aflutter' Outfit ACoR Alternate MC in All Aflutter Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'All Aflutter' Outfit ACoR Seductive Sheath.jpg|'Seductive Sheath' Outfit ACoR Queen of the Nile Outfit.png|'Queen of the Nile' Outfit ACoR Unconquered Queen Outfit.png|'Unconquered Queen' Outfit ACoR Avenging Goddess.png|'Avenging Goddess' Outfit Miscellaneous TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|MC and her family as prisoners ACoR Alternate MC and family chained up.png|Alternate MC and her family as prisoners ACoR offerings in Ch1.png|Altar offerings in Ch. 1 ACoR_Bronze_Knife.png|Bronze Knife given by father AmphoradepictingParisgivingVenustheappleinCh.3.png|Gift from Cassius ACoR MC's flask of poison.jpg|MC's flask of poison given by Locusta ACoR MC's love potion.jpg|MC's love Potion given by Locusta ACoR MC's poison.jpg|Poison given by Locusta ACoR Torque of Chieftainship.jpg|Torque ACoR MC's market stall trinkets.jpg|MC's market stall trinkets ACoR fancy dagger.jpg|Fancy dagger ACoR Ides of March letter.jpg|Ides of March letter Trivia *A version of this character is shown on the cover of A Courtesan of Rome. **In addition, the character model with blonde hair and fair skin bears a resemblance to American actress Fiona Gubelmann. *She and Cingerix are half-Gallic from their father's side and half-Egyptian from their mother's. *The default name Arin is a variant of the names Erin and Aaron. The name Erin is of English and Irish origin, which means "Ireland". The name Aaron is of Hebrew origin and means "high mountain" or "exalted". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT